


The Five Senses Sight/Smell -Prey-

by belladhanna



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belladhanna/pseuds/belladhanna





	The Five Senses Sight/Smell -Prey-

_**The Five Senses Sight/Smell -Prey-**_  
 **Title** : Prey  
 **By** : BellaDhanna  
 **Rating** : PG-13 for now  
 **Pairing** : Eliot/Dianna (OC)  
 **Genre** : Gen  
 **Disclaimer** : I own nothin, dudes, NOTHIN. The only thing that belongs to me is Dianna..and she's iffy some days.  
 **Summary** : Two for one in the Five Senses...verse(?)  
 **A/N** : Sorry about the eon between updates... I thought I'd put this up before! :/  
 **Beta'd by the ever gracious[](http://jendavis.livejournal.com/profile)[ **jendavis**](http://jendavis.livejournal.com/) **

  


Eliot sat up.

Dianna had tried not to wake him as she'd gotten out of bed, but he’d been awake for a while, now, unbeknownst to her.

He heard her turn on the shower, and a moment later caught the scent of the liquid soap she preferred. He remembered how insistent she'd been that she needed “that soap. I like the way it smells. You like it too, you just don’t realize it.”

He imagined the soap bubbles on her shoulder and covering her breasts, her head back as the warm water cascaded over her.

His eyes darkened at the vision in his head. It wasn’t her soap that made his jeans too tight, that made his chest tighten too much.

He stalked to the bathroom door, and a tiny voice in the back of his mind reminded him that if he went inside, Dianna would be late for work, again. He opened the door and caught sight of her silhouette, through the shower curtain, her back to him, her hands rubbing her waist and lower back, and just as she bent over to wash the back of her legs, the tiny voice choked.

Eliot didn’t even realize he’d moaned.

\---

Dianna didn’t turn around. Not right away.

“I’m gonna be late to the store again, aren’t I?”

She finally turned to glance at him and inhaled sharply. The look she found there was stronger than want, than desire. There was something animal, something completely carnal in his eyes.

 _“This must be what he looks like when he’s after a target. When he’s after his prey,”_ she thought, watching him walk slowly towards the tub. Towards her.

Then it occurred to her.

 _“I’m the prey”_

“You comin' out or am I coming in, Di?”

A distracted “huh” was the only sound she could make. 


End file.
